Totem
by microsophie
Summary: AU high school. Darcy est la nouvelle fille en ville et découvre l'existence des totems. Mais quel est le sien?


-Nouvelle cavalière?

Darcy s'avança en souriant et serra la main du garçon devant elle.

-Oui, je sais pas si c'est avec vous que j'ai parlé au téléphone...

-Oh tu peux me tutoyer! Je m'appelle Andrew. C'est sûrement avec mon père que tu as parlé. C'est le patron de l'écurie. Viens, je vais te faire visiter.

Elle suivit le garçon à travers les couloirs. Il lui présenta tour à tour les chevaux et les poulains et ils arrivèrent vite devant la piste de travail dans laquelle se trouvaient une fille, sûrement de l'âge de Darcy, sur le dos d'un poulain qui semblait infernal, et elle avait l'air d'avoir du mal à tenir.

-Je te présente ma soeur, Jane. Elle monte un de nos jeunes chevaux, Trickster. C'est un très bon cheval mais c'est une vraie taigne...

Comme pour confirmer les dires d'Andrew, le-dit Trickster embarqua sa jeune cavalière encore une fois et, ce coup-ci, elle ne parvint pas à tenir sur son dos. Elle tomba par terre et gémit de douleur. Darcy et Andrew se précipitèrent dans la piste, ils allèrent d'abord voir Jane et l'aidèrent à se relever.

-Pas de casse? s'enquit Andrew.

-Non ça va. C'est loin d'être la première fois. Tu es notre nouvelle aidante das l'écurie? sourit jane.

-Ouai! Je viens de déménager, Je m'appelle Darcy.

-Je te souhaite la bienvenue alors.

-Il faut récupérer Trickster, soupira Andrew.

Après quelques minutes, Darcy parvint à saisir la bride du cheval et tenta en vain de caresser son nez pour le calmer. Il lui semblait gigantesque (il faut dire qu'elle-même n'était pas très grande), complètement noir, sauf une longue liste blanche sur le nez, très musclé... _Un superbe cheval_, pensa Darcy.

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas encore essayer de le monter Jane... Soupira Andrew.

-Je refuse de croire qu'_il_ est le seul à pouvoir tenir dessus! gronda Jane.

-Il? s'interrogea Darcy.

-Un de nos cavaliers, commença Andrew avant d'être coupé par sa soeur.

-Un sale con égoïste!

-Arrête de parler de lui comme ça, il est peut-être pas très sympathique mais...

-C'est pas vrai! gronda une voix grave derrière eux.

Darcy se retourna pour voir arriver vers eux un garçon qui semblait furieux. Quand il arriva à leur hauteur, elle réalisa à quel point il était grand. Et mince. Et beau. _Très _beau. Des cheveux noirs en bataille dressés sur sa tête, des pommettes saillantes et des yeux vert émeraude magnifiques. Il s'arrêta à leur hauteur et arracha les rênes des mains de Darcy, parlant doucement au cheval qui se calma instantanément.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus essayer de le monter Foster!

-Je fais ce que je veux Odinson! C'est quand même l'écurie de mon père ici!

-Oui, et Eric serait ravi de savoir que tu fous régulièrement en l'air des mois de travail en essayant de te faire passer pour une bonne cavalière sur ce cheval.

-Je suis une bonne cavalière!

-On a vu ça. ria-t-il en montant sur Trickster. Au fait, l'excellente cavalière devrait enlever le sable dont elle est couverte.

Il s'en alla en laissant Jane fulminer et Darcy dû bien avouer qu'il semblait bien plus à son aise sur l'étalon.

-Venez, dit Andrew. On va boire un café et regarder depuis la cafétéria.

Jane grogna qu'elle allait d'abord se changer et qu'elle les rejoindrait. Ils s'installèrent donc tous les deux à une table devant la vitre et observèrent le garçon maîtriser le cheval.

-Alors, demanda Darcy, c'est qui ce gars?

-Lui, c'est Loki Odinson, répondit Andrew avant de boire une gorgée de son café. C'est un très bon cavalier, un de nos meilleurs. Il a 18 ans, c'est le fils d'un riche entrepreneur je crois, ou un truc comme ça, il en parle jamais beaucoup.

-Il est vraiment si insupportable que Jane le dit?

-Pas vraiment... Enfin ça dépend des gens et des moments, il peut être un des gars les plus sympas du monde ou un vrai connard, rit-il. Ca dépend vraiment des gens avec qui il parle.

-Il a l'air assez narcissique...

-Pour ça, il s'aime bien ouai, mais ici il était surtout énervé parce que Jane s'évertue à monter Trickster, elle peut pas supporter qu'il fasse ça mieux qu'elle.

-Le cheval est difficile?

-Très. A vrai dire, Loki est le seul à pouvoir le monter, il est le seul que ce cheval accepte sur son dos.

Pendant une vingtaine de minutes, ils regardèrent le travail sous leurs yeux, puis Andrew s'excusa pour aller finir de nettoyer un des boxes. Darcy décida donc de redescendre voir plus près de la piste. Elle s'appuya sur la barrière et Loki ne sembla pas la remarquer pendant encore un bon quart d'heure. Il remit ensuite le cheval au pas et enleva ses étrier avant de le caresser doucement, puis sembla enfin remarquer Darcy.

-Tu es la fille qui était avec les Foster?

-Ouai. Je m'appelle Darcy.

-Loki. Enchanté.

-Moi de même.

-Tu vas monter ici?

-Ouep, je viens juste de débarquer. Tu bosses ici depuis longtemps?

-Ça doit faire quatre ans.

-Ca a pas l'air d'être la joie avec Jane.

-Foster me déteste. Elle déteste le fait que je gère mieux Trickster qu'elle.

-Il est si difficile que ça?

-Il faut le connaître c'est tout. Ce cheval je l'ai fait naître, je me suis toujours occupé de lui, je l'ai débourré, c'est normal que je le connaisse mieux, mais elle le supporte mal. Tu veux monter dessus?

-Hein?!

-Pour le marcher. Il est mort là te tracasse, et je resterai à côté.

Après un instant, Darcy accepta et monta sur le gigantesque cheval, à condition que Loki marche à côté d'elle comme promis, ce qu'il fit sans rechigner. Au final, elle le trouva plutôt sympathique. Elle supposa qu'elle faisait partie des gens qu'il tolérait. Elle appris qu'il était dans le lycée dans lequel elle entrerait dans deux jours, et dans la même année que lui, qu'il avait un frère appelé Thor, avec lequel ce n'était pas la joie, une mauvaise relation avec son père, qu'il était proche de sa mère, et qu'il avait un chien-loup appelé Fenrir. Elle finit par descendre et ils rentrèrent le cheval ensemble. Il se dépêcha de donner le cheval à un palefrenier et s'excusa auprès de Darcy avant de filer sur sa moto kawasaki noire.

-Il t'aime bien, sourit Andrew derrière lui.

-Il a dû filer bien vite...

-Il avait pas prévu de devoir monter pour remettre le cheval en place. Il est en retard pour son moto-cross je crois. A moins que ça soit le tir-à-l'arc aujourd'hui...

* * *

><p>La semaine suivante, elle retrouva en effet Loki au lycée... Devant le bureau du proviseur.<p>

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda Darcy.

Il lui montra une légère blessure au dessus de l'oeil en souriant.

-Je me suis battu.

-Tu risques de te faire virer...

-Non, je pense pas, ils sont habitués. Et toi? Tu viens terminer ton inscription?

-Yep! Faut bien.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et il baissa la tête, silencieux. Darcy regarda la blessure au dessus de son front, et se demanda à quelle fréquence ça arrivait.

-Pourquoi tu me dévisages comme ça?

-Rien c'est juste... La seule fois que je t'ai vu c'était à l'écurie et t'es t'es tout bien habillé, tout classe etc...

C'est vrai qu'il fallait bien avouer qu'il était mieux comme ça. Un jeans bleu foncé, un t-shirt avec col en V vert, assorti à ses yeux, une paire de doc martens et une veste en cuir noir.

-Et encore, tu ne m'as pas vu avec mes Ray Ban sur le nez. Ca couronne le tout.

Sur ses mots, il se leva et la porte du proviseur s'ouvrit, laissant sortir un garçon bien plus amoché que Loki, qui lui jeta un regard plus que noir. Loki fit un clin d'oeil à Darcy et entra dans le bureau, pour en ressortir dix minutes plus tard. Darcy n'eut pas le temps de l'interroger car c'était enfin son tour. Elle finalisa son inscription et ressorti, tentant d'oublier à quel point le proviseur manquait de sympathie, quand elle remarqua Loki adossé au mur en face d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais toujours là?

-C'est un grand lycée, tu es nouvelle, sans aide tu vas te perdre, donc je suis là pour te conduire à ton local.

Il regarda l'horaire de Darcy.

-Qui est le même que le mien. On est dans la même classe. Viens, suis-moi.

Il marchèrent tranquillement vers le local B36 et Loki entra sans toquer, en expliquant vaguement que Darcy était une nouvelle élève, et ponctua le tout par ''patati patata'' avant de se laisser tomber sur son siège. Leur professeur s'émerveilla du fait que Loki était "presque à l'heure" (jamais que vingt minutes de retard, pensa Darcy), et demanda à Darcy à s'asseoir à côté du garçon au fond de la classe.

-C'est pas possible, le sermonna Darcy, tu viens seulement d'entrer en classe et tu n'écoutes déjà plus ce que raconte le prof.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ses explications pour comprendre comment se comportent les molécules.

Pendant les vingt minutes suivantes, Darcy s'efforça de comprendre le cours mais la tâche lui semblait impossible. Plus elle relisait les notes moins elle comprenait.

-Arrête de parler toute seule, râla Loki à côté d'elle.

-Mais je comprends rien! Et puis tu m'énerves à dessiner et à suivre quand même ce qui se passe.

-Ca s'appelle être intelligent, pas donné à tout le monde malheureusement.

-Très drôle.

Darcy tourna la tête et regarda le bracelet en cuir au poignet de Loki, sur lequel était gravé un loup.

-Il est classe ton bracelet. J'adore les loups! s'enthousiasma Darcy.

Loki la regarda en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Merci. Même si je ne le porte pas parce que ''j'adore les loups'' mais parce que c'est mon totem.

-Ton totem?

-C'est comme ça dans ma famille. C'est une sorte de tradition nordique. Quand les garçon atteignent un certain âge, ils reçoivent un totem, l'animal les représentant. Mon frère est un ours, mon père un aigle, et moi un loup. Quand les garçons reçoivent leur totem, ils reçoivent un bracelet à son effigie.

-Et le loup représente quoi?

-Les gens qui ont pour totem le loup sont intuitifs et sensitifs, ils suivent leur instinct, sont intelligents et stratèges, ils aspirent à la liberté mais ont tendance à ne pas faire confiance aux autres et à être très méfiants. et je n'ai pas envie de t'expliquer tout ça. Retiens juste que je suis un loup.

-C'est génial! A ton avis je serais quoi?

-C'est compliqué, ça ne se décide pas comme ça.

-Allez, réfléchis!

-Darcy, c'est plus complexe que ça! Je dois te connaître bien mieux avant de pouvoir te choisir un totem.

-Génial, je pourrais être... genre un cheval?

Loki soupira en passant sa main dans ses cheveux et ne répondit pas.

* * *

><p>La fin du cours se passa en silence (Loki était retourné à son dessin et refusait de parler) et l'heure du déjeuner sonna bientôt.<p>

-Tu vas avoir le grand honneur de rencontrer mon frère, soupira Loki.

-Si tu n'aimes pas manger avec lui, pourquoi le fais-tu?

-Mère ne me laisse malheureusement pas le choix. Elle espère que ça pourrait nous aider à nous rapprocher, Thor et moi.

-Vous vous entendez si mal que ça?

Il se contenta de hocher la tête et ne parla plus jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la cafétéria. Il la suivit pour aller chercher à manger mais ne prit rien, puis il la guida à une table remplie de jeunes joyeux et riants.

-Ah Loki! cria un grand gars blond, tu t'es fait une nouvelle amie!

-Darcy, voilà mon frère, Thor, et ses amis, Sif, Volstagg, Hogun et Fandral. Tous plus malins et délicats les uns que les autres.

Sans répondre à son commentaire, ils la saluèrent tous et l'invitèrent à s'installer. Darcy remarqua au poignet de Thor un bracelet identique à celui de Loki, mais avec un ours gravé dessus. Elle remarqua aussi la formidable quantité de nourriture qui se trouvait sur le plateau de Thor, alors que Loki, lui, ne mangeait rien. Thor sembla comprendre sa pensée.

-Il ne mange presque jamais ici, à la maison on doit le forcer à manger.

-Il est comment chez vous? Il semble toujours si secret...

-Il l'est. Avant on était très proches lui et moi, puis on a grandit et on a changé. Il n'est jamais à la maison. Il s'est arrangé pour avoir énormément d'activités comme l'équitation, le motocross, l'escrime, la salle de sport, le tir à l'arc... Et quand il est à la maison, il est enfermé dans sa chambre et n'en sort pas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y fait? Comment on peut rester enfermé aussi longtemps sans s'ennuyer?

-Il bricole, il lit, principalement du Shakespeare, il joue de la musique... Ce genre de choses. Il ne dort presque pas donc ça lui permet de travailler beaucoup et d'être bon dans tout ce qu'il fait.

-Il est un peu bizarre...

-L'étrangeté de la famille, ria Thor.

Loki se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir et continua de chipoter sur son téléphone, pieds sur la table.

* * *

><p>-Donc, les réserves naturelles de Chine...<p>

-C'est la barbe! Je hais la géo, soupira Darcy.

Son amie Emma se tourna vers elle.

-ouai, ton nouveau pote a l'air du même avis.

Etonné, Darcy tourna la tête vers le fond de la classe où se trouvait Loki pour le trouver endormi sur son banc, la tête dans les bras.

-Faut admettre qu'il a l'air de s'ennuyer encore plus que moi.

* * *

><p>Loki et Darcy continuèrent de se rapprocher pendant les mois qui suivirent, se retrouvant à l'écurie et passant le plus clair de leur temps ensemble. Pour la première fois, Darcy expérimenta régulièrement les heures de retenue aux côtés de son meilleur ami, qui l'entraînait depuis quelques semaines déjà dans tous les sales coups qu'il préparait. Pour le plus grand plaisir de ses parents. En effet, la mère de Darcy était persuadée que son ami avait une très mauvaise influence sur elle, et elle ne se trompait probablement pas. Bref, elle le détestait. Darcy en parla ce jour-là avec lui.<p>

-Tes parents me détestent?

-Depuis que je passe tous mes vendredis après midi en retenue, oui.

-Mais tes points ont augmenté depuis que je t'aide.

-Oui, mais les parents sont comme ça, y'a que les points négatifs qui ressortent. Ils disent que je ne serais jamais acceptée dans l'université pour laquelle j'ai postulé si ça continue...

-Mais il n'y a aucune trace de tout ça dans ton dossier scolaire, on fait rien de grave...

-Pour l'instant Loki... De toutes façons, dans deux semaines je serai fixée et je saurai si je suis prise... Je ferais tout pour savoir plus tôt, n'importe quoi, je sais pas si je vais tenir jusque là.

-Qu'est-ce que ça change de savoir maintenant ou plus tard? ria Loki.

-Eh! J'en sais rien, je suis pas patiente, sourit Darcy en tapant sur son épaule.

* * *

><p>-Maman, que tu me cries dessus ne fera pas en sorte que les résultats arrivent plus vite!<p>

-Désolé Darcy, mais je suis au moins aussi curieuse que toi de savoir! C'est horriblement frustrant, en plus leurs listes sont déjà faites, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas prévenir plus tôt?

-Je sais pas... Ce sont des pourris. Mais de toutes façons...

Elle fût coupée par quelqu'un qui toqua à la porte.

-J'y vais!

EN ouvrant la porte, suivie par sa mère qui continuait de lui parler sans qu'elle écoute, Darcy se retrouva devant Loki, tout sourire, avec un bouquet de fleurs en main.

-Loki? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Tu m'as dit que tu ne pouvais pas attendre alors... Devine qui a été admise dans l'université de son choix? dit-il en rougissant, tendant vers elle les fleurs.

Darcy les saisit avec douceur, sans comprendre, puis releva les yeux vers Loki, et le sourire doux qu'il lui offrit lui permit de comprendre.

-Je... C'est pas vrai!

L'euphorie la gagna et un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage.

-Bienvenue à l'université Darcy.

La jeune fille se jeta dans bras de son ami en riant de joie et n'accepta de le relâcher qu'après deux bonnes minutes avant de coller ses lèvres aux siennes dans un baiser rapide, puis de reculer, honteuse, devant un Loki hilare.

-Je... Je suis désolé, j'ai...

Il la coupa en l'embrassant à nouveau puis rompit le baiser, gardant son front contre le sien.

-c'est pas grave, tu peux continuer.

Darcy rit et le serra contre elle.

-Maman, voilà Loki.

Encore trop euphorique, sa mère se content de lui offrir un gigantesque sourire et de lui serrer la main.

* * *

><p>-J'en reviens pas. L'université...<p>

Elle se pelotonna dans les bras de Loki, allongés sur son lit.

-Merci beaucoup Loki. De t'être renseigné pour moi.

-C'est normal.

Il embrassa le haut de sa tête avant de continuer.

-Au fait! J'allais oublier, j'ai un cadeau pour toi!

Il se leva et alla fouiller les poches de son blouson, avant de lui tendre un petit paquet. Etonnée, elle saisit le paquet et l'ouvrit avec douceur.

-Loki... c'est...?

-Oui.

Elle souleva doucement le contenu du paquet et le regarda avec douceur.

-Ton propre bracelet mon ange. Et ton totem.

-Le lion?

-C'est ton totem.

Il lui accrocha le bracelet avant de l'embrasser encore une fois.

-Merci mon ange. Mais, je croyais que ce n'étaient que les hommes qui les avaient... Et je ne suis pas nordique...

-Et bien, mon père était un peu réticent mais ma mère était de mon côté, ria Loki. Thor m'a aidé aussi. On a dû se renseigner un peu pour trouver le totem qui te convient, et puis il a fallu qu'on le fasse faire... On a fait quelques exceptions pour que tu puisses l'avoir. Mais tu le méritais. Il te va bien.

Darcy le regarda avec amour et se recoucha sur lui, en regardant son totem. A partir de maintenant, elle allait adorer les lions.


End file.
